Without you, my life is not worth living
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: The death of your love one is painful isn't it? Happy endings doesn't always happened in fairy tales


**I wantEd to write a fic bout either natsu death or erza's...since I can't choose, I'll do both!**

* * *

**Why Erza why?**

I stood transfixed at the sight of you falling to the ground. Just like a fairy who has just lost her wings. You are suppose to soar, not fall. You are the great Titania, the _undefeated_ Titania. I heard your body fall to the ground with a dull and soft _thud. _

I remembered holding you in my arms during the tower of heaven crap**.** You were soo light without your ridiculously heavy armor. The way you looked at me with does hopefueye yes that made me want to spill my guts to you. But no, you still love **him****. **The bastard that hurt you and made you cry yet you still love him?! I will never understand women but i would be there when you need me.

When I saw you nearly kissing Jellal, I nearly killed myself. Why Erza why? Why does your heart belong to him when I try to reach the unreachable goal. So close yet so far, yeah? But thank god you push him away. Muttering things that are too soft even for my enhance hearing. The look Jellal had on his face makes me feel almost sorry for him. _Almost_.

I then saw you waiting for me at the cabin. You never looked more beautiful under the moonlight. When you saw me, I heard your heartbeat pace quicken. You now have a blush that rivaled your hair. You open your mouth to say something but I beat you to it. Words spilled from my mouth that even I wasn't aware of. You had mixed reactions. Your eyes widen in realization then it soften when I realize what i was trying to Tell you. Finally you broke into a dazzling smile that made my heart leap. That was the night that I confessed to you. My eternal love was yours forever.

When We accepted this request I was confident, overly confident. That was what led to my demise. I charged head first into the battle without analyzing the opponent. The blow hit me like a bullet. I felt a soft pair of arms catch me and I saw your angelic face, screaming my name, telling me to stay awake. For you, I did.

Then the stupid asshole decided to end this battle. He took a strange and I saw a look of realization ahorror for pass your face. You quickly step in front of me toshield this idiot that also happened to be _me_.

You took the attack's full impact. Yet you still held your ground, determined to protect me, the magic blocked out my screams for you to move away. You just smiled and said ' **Don't worry, this time I will protect you. ' **you promised me not to sacrifice yourself ever again and yet you did just that...

Right now I am holding your head on my lap. Your eyes seemed dull andlifeless. That is when I really knew you were gone. I have lost my love, my mate, my rival, my sister, my friend... Soon To be wife...I would never see little versions of me and you running around the house...the house that will never exist...all because of me...

I am standing in front of your grave. It said ' _Here lies the beautiful fairy that danced on earth. The heroine of the guild. Here lies our beloved friend and love: RIP Erza Scarlet.' I _fingered the box I had in my hands. I was planning to propose to you after this mission but..things had changed...haven't they my love? I took out the knife that you gave me when we first started dating. I remember whispering sweet nothings to you and you in return to me. You told me you loved me right before you left me. I smiled at the tombstone. '** I shall be with you soon Erza.**..' I breathed one last time before pludging the knife deep into my heart.

** Another person's phov**

So I predicted correctly eh? You couldn't live without her can you? I walked to your tombstone.

**Here lies Natsu Dragneel. He can't live without his beloved and is now with her. RIP Natsu. Now the Dragon and the Knight is together forever.**

* * *

**I just can't live without you**.

I watched in silent horror as the bastard impaled you with one of my swords, Benizakura, the fairy sword. I heard you mutter something one last time before your eyes gloss over and you stilled. The mother fucker laughed and toss your body to the sides, not caring for the world. ' **Ahahahahahaha! I did it! The son of Igneel is dead! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!' **

My heart thunder as I realize you were gone. My sunshine was gone, my entire world was gone. I felt cold.

I didn't know what drove me. Maybe it was your death,maybe it was the fucking idiotic face of the bastard that killed you. I will never know. I picked up one of the discarded sword during the battle and charged toward him. Poor bastard never stood a chance. I was wiping blood off my face a few seconds later.

I place your head on my lap as always did on trains. I secretly enjoyed such closeness to you. I stroked your soft pink hair and tried my best not to break my promise to you that I won't cry anymore.

You noble bastard...always thinking off others...you Baka...my Baka...I bit my lips to stop my oncoming tears.

I remembered you saving me from the tower, telling me not to sacrifice myself anymore. _Friends don't die for them, they live for them. _In my defense, you were thewine who told me that, yet you, did exactly what you told me not to!

I remember nearly kissing Jellal but I thought of you. Then that night you confessed to me and I gave you my first kiss as did you to me.

I remember our first night together. Sure we were vigins and it was our first night together. But it was special. You placed a mating mark on my right shoulder to claim me as yours. It was the exact copy of your magic seal. I remembered feeling so warm inside when you told me we were going to be together forever.

I remembered you singing a song deticated to _me_ after we won the grand magic games or tournament. I was touched. I remember shedding tears of joy and you wiping it away with your hands. The you got on one knee.

Then you proposed. Just like that. In front of the entire of fiore at the grand magic tournament. I was embarrass but happy. Everyone cheered for us. I agreed and you literally pounced on me. It didn't matter that we were dirty and was practically dressed in rags thanks to all the fighting, I belong with you and you with me. End of story.

Then we went for our honeymoon, at was really my best night in my entire existence. First we went for a romantic stroll down the streets, park and beach. Then a romantic dinner followed. At the hotel room I re-equipped into the seduction armor then the _little you _decided to rise up to your glory. Then you whispered about me trying to seduce your all too willing husband. My only answer was smiling and pouncing on you, nearly ripping your clothes off as you to mine.

Then came the worst day off my life. We went back to the guild, deeply in love. Then you saw a request anddecided for team Natsu to go on the roll.

That was what led to this. Your inevitable death. You sacrificed yourself for me, whispering the last _I love you Erza_ that would be heard from you.

Now I am here, in front of your grave. I brushed my hand across the hard, cold marble befor summoning the same sword that took your life. I took adeep breathed and pludged the sword into me.

Now I am side by side with you, as happy as can be. The only regret I have was not telling you the big news. I wanted to tell you after the mission but things...changed I guess. I will never have a future with you, that is merely a fantasy. A home that will never exist.

You, Natsu Dragneel is the father of my ,Erza Scarlet, baby. Yes my love, I am, **was**, _pregnant_ with your baby...


End file.
